When A Surfer & A Snowboarder Meet!
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: Ally lives in Anchorage, Alaska and is a champion snowboarder. Austin lives in Malibu, California and loves to Surf. But there's more than Austin & Ally then Surfing & Snowboarding. Both of them have a secret, a secret so big that not even their family knows. When the Dawson's spend the summer in California and meet the Moon's; will their secret bring them together? Read & Review!
1. Meet Ally

When A Surfer & A Snowboarder Meet!

Moons

Mike & Mimi Moon – The Parents

Leo & Lacy Ericson – Mimi's Parents

Mayann – Mike's Mom

Austin Moon – Mike & Mimi's Son (16)

Rachel Moon – Austin's Little Sister (10)

Dawsons

Lester & Penny Dawson – The Parents

Conner & Cayla King – Penny's Parents

Henry Dawson – Lester's Dad

Allyson (Ally) Dawson – Lester & Penny's Daughter (16)

Hannah & Howard (Howie) – Ally's Little Twin Siblings (12)

Extra's

Kira Star – Austin's Girlfriend (15)

Elliot Snow – Ally's Boyfriend (17)

Trish De La Rosa – One Of Ally's Best Friends (16)

Cassidy Davis – Ally's Other Best Friend (17)

Danielle Smith – Ally's Arch Enemy (17)

Dallas Kingston – Danielle's Boyfriend (18)

Dezmond (Dez) Worthy – One Of Austin's Best Friends (16)

Bradley (Brad) Kayden – Austin's Other Best Friend (16)

Nicholas (Nicky) Weston – Austin's Arch Enemy (17)

Brooklyn (Brooke) Louis – Nicky's Girlfriend (18)

Mackenna (Mickey) Jameson – Brad's Girlfriend (15)

Penelope Daniels-Dawson – Penny's Sister

Kale Daniels – Penelope's Husband

Quincy, Xavier & Janessa Daniels – Penelope's Triplets (8)

Nathaniel Martin – Mike's Brother

Tessa Martin – Nathaniel's Wife

Fiona Martin – Nathaniel & Tessa's Daughter (14)

Liam Martin – Nathaniel & Tessa's Son (13)

**Summery: Ally lives in Anchorage, Alaska and is a champion snowboarder. Her dream to win the Gold Metal for Snowboarding in the Olympics. Austin lives in Malibu, California and loves to Surf. But there's more than Austin & Ally then Surfing & Snowboarding. Both of them have a secret, a secret so big that not even their family knows. When the Dawson's spend the summer in California and meet the Moon's; will their secret bring them together or will Surfing, Snowboarding & there respective others keep them apart.**

Chapter 1: Character's & Meet Ally

Ally's POV

Hi, I'm Ally. I live in Anchorage, Alaska with my mom, dad and my little brother and sister Hannah & Howie. My parents own the biggest ski resort in Alaska and my brother, sister and I make a lot of money so we are pretty wealthy. I don't really care about it but the rest of my family does. What I really love is snow. I love everything about the snow. I love having snowball fights with my friends and family, to ski and most importantly to snowboard. Hannah & Howie really love snow too. Hannah competes in figure skating competitions and wins 95% of them, Howie competes in Skiing competitions and also wins about 95% of them and I compete in snowboarding competitions all around Alaska. My snowboarding team The Frosted Flakes which includes my best friends Trish and Cassidy plus my boyfriend Elliot. Our rivals Danielle, Danny, David & Dallas also known as The White Rippers are good we compete against them every year in the State Championship. Right now we just got done with practice so Elliot & I are going to meet up with my family at the skating rink to watch Hannah and her skating partner Gabriel compete. This week for all three of us were going to be the last competitions until fall because we are spending the summer in California. My mothers sister and her family live down in Malibu so we are going to visit her. I love talking to my Aunt Penelope because she always talks about what happens at the beach and stuff. Lately she has been talking about a boy around my age named Austin that helps her with anything she needs. I can't wait to meet him.

"And Hannah Dawson & Gabriel Mitchels took first place again!"

Hans & Gabe bowed and hugged. Then we went home to finish packing. To California or best!


	2. Meet Austin & the Dawson's Leave

When A Surfer & A Snowboarder Meet!

Chapter 2: Austin Moon & the Dawson's Leave

Austin's POV

Sup everyone Austin Moon here and I live in Malibu, California with my little sister Rachel and my parents. If you didn't know I love the beach, I love everything about the beach. Getting tanned by the hot Malibu sun, playing beach Volleyball with my friends and most importantly surfing. I would surf all day and night if I could. I've won surfing competitions all through out California with my surfing partner and "girlfriend" of three years Kira Star. There is more then me than just the beach and surfing, I also work two jobs. I help my parents at their famous beach hotel/resort and babysit my neighbors kids every other weekend. I love kids, my neighbors kids Janessa, Quincy & Xavier are the sweetest triplets in the world and my little sister Rachel too. Everyone at the beach knows about my jobs but I have a secret so big nobody but my best friend Dez and sadly Kira knows about it. You think I'm going to tell you well I might just not now. Right now I'm hanging with my friends Dez & Brad plus my "girlfriend" Kira at our hangout Shredders. (A frozen yogurt shop)

"Guys I can't stay for long I'm suppose to help Penelope & Kale set up for their party,"I said.

"Oh yeah. Isn't Penelope's sister and her family staying here for the summer?" Brad asked.

"Yeah. And her niece Ally's friends Elliot & Trish too."

"Sweet," Dez said.

"Where are they from again?" Kira asked.

"Alaska."

"That's why they're pale as hell," Brad said.

"Give them a few weeks in the sun." Kira said.

My phone buzzed and saw that Penelope texted.

_Austin they're planes landing in 3 hours. I really need your help over here._

**Be over in a few Eli. **(My nickname for her)

"I really got to go guys."

"Call me latter," Kira said.

"See ya buddy,"said Dez.

"Latter Dude," Said Brad.

I kissed Kira's cheek, Hi-5ed Brad & Dez then meet my families limo driver Marry out front.

Ally's POV

After we left the skating rink we went home to finish packing. Since Trish and my "boyfriend" Elliot can come with us they're helping me finish packing. Since the plane ride was going to be long I put a few books, pillows, my iPod/iPhone, and my journal in my to go bag and we left with my family to meet Cassidy and our plane at the airport.

"I can't believe you are stuck here all summer Cass," Trish said.

"Yeah I'd much rather have you come then my "boyfriend"," I said my voice cracking every word.

"I know I'm going to miss you guys," Cassidy said.

"We will miss you too," Trish & I said.

We gave Cassidy one last hug and went with my family and "boyfriend" on the plane. This is going to be an interesting summer.

**Well there's chapter 2. Next chapter Austin & Ally meet. What is Austin's big secret? Why did they put air quotes around girlfriend and boyfriend for Kira & Elliot? Find out soon In When A Surfer & A Snowboarder Meet! R&R Please and check out my other A&A Stories. **

**Brittney Out! :) 3 :P**


End file.
